


Adjustment

by acidquill



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Hair, M/M, tags kinda spoil the surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny can do change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> set post Reserves duty - which season is up to you. *waves* hi, Five-O fandom.

It takes a while to get used to.

Danny’s become _accustomed_ , okay. He isn’t too proud to admit he favors a certain routine to things: his coffee order, the direction he knots his tie, his carefully unmade bed with the sheets rumpled just so.

He can roll with the punches just fine too, thank you very much. He would have never made it this far as a cop if he couldn‘t, and he sure as hell wouldn’t have lasted this long in Five-O. If it wasn’t Steve deciding to jump out a window instead of using the door, it was Kono taking down a suspect on their day off - with nothing but her surfboard and the best case of perfect timing Danny’s ever seen.  And not that he’d admit it out loud (much) but he’d be pretty damn bored if he had to go back to days spent shackled to a desk, waiting for paperwork to clear.  
   
Danny can _do_ change.  
  
But with the little things, the simple ones, Danny likes the comfort of familiarity. He likes that his coffee will taste the same as yesterday, that his bed is exactly like he left it. When he cupped the back of Steve’s head, drew him down for a kiss, Danny liked the feeling of curls between his fingers. Misses having enough in his hands to tug on a little when Steve blew him and the sound he pulled (every time) from Steve’s throat.  
  
He runs his hands through what’s left of Steve’s hair, wonders how long it’ll take to grow out.


End file.
